1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current brushless motor structure that can be started easily, wherein the direct current brushless motor has a larger rotational torque, and can be started easily, without any rotational dead corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional direct current brushless motor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a shaft tube 91 passed through a coil seat 90, an upper pole plate 92, and a lower pole plate 93. The rotation shaft 95 of the rotor 94 may be supported and rotated on the shaft tube 91. In the conventional direct current brushless motor, the pole faces of the upper pole plate 92 and the lower pole plate 93 are formed with cutouts 96 that are not located on the same circumference. Thus, when the pole faces are induced with the permanent magnet 97 of the rotor 94, an uneven magnetic force is produced, so that the rotor 94 is easily started, thereby efficiently solving the phenomenon of the dead corner during rotation of the rotor 94.
Referring to FIG. 2, in the conventional direct current brushless motor, the pole faces of the upper pole plate 92 and the lower pole plate 93 are formed with the cutouts 96 that are not located on the same circumference. Thus, a larger distance is formed between the cutouts 96 and the permanent magnet 97. Thus, the inducing effect between the upper pole plate 92, the lower pole plate 93, and the permanent magnet 97 is poor, thereby reducing the rotational 26 torque of the motor.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a direct current brushless motor structure that can be started easily. The pole face provided on the pole plate of the direct current brushless motor structure is located on the circumference of the same diameter of the center of the pole plate, to form a minimum equal distance with the permanent magnet, so that the rotor has a larger torque, and may form an uneven magnetic force, so that the motor can be started easily.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a direct current brushless motor structure that can be started easily, including a stator provided with a plurality of pole plates. Each pole plate has a pole face. Each pole face is located on the circumference of the same diameter of the center of the pole plate, to form an equally spaced annular arrangement with the permanent magnet of the rotor. Each pole face of the pole plate has at least one magnetic plate extended upward or downward, and the magnetic plates are arranged in an equally angular staggered manner.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.